Bloodline master
by spidersage
Summary: The story is my first but i will try to give him any Bloodlines my readers want Ok this story will have naruto start out with the Steel Bloodline first he will be doing things somewhat close to the story line but i will have him smarter and some what colder to enemys
1. Chapter 1

**Me:this is my first fanfiction one shot and if i get reviews or followers i will try to make stories for them or just start writing.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me whatsoever **

The night was October 10 we now find our hero running from a mob of angry villagers screaming for blood. Naruto keeps running as fast as his small legs can carry him when he turns a corner only to reach a dead end, he slowly turns around to come face to face with the angry mob. "Why are you chasing me i haven't done anything" Naruto yells with tears falling. One villager snarls at naruto and throws a rock hitting naruto's face breaking the skin above his eye. With that one act the rest of the villagers start attacking him cutting him with knives or hitting him with bats or canes. Naruto see a shinobi amongst the angry mob he screams for help but the shinobi walks towards him with a kunai in his hand he stabs naruto in the shoulder pinning him against the alley wall behind him. Naruto screams out in pain, he looks up and asks why. The shinobi looks at hims and says "because you took my sister away you demon and i'm just finishing what the yodiamia started" the shinobi starts going through hand seals and calls out Katon: Gokukya no Jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball Technique) before it hits him and old voice calls out a jutsu Doton: Doryuheki (Earth release:Earth release wall) having the fire jutsu slam into the wall that was protecting young naruto. The wall crumbles down showing the 3rd hokage (fire shadow) standing protective of naruto he looks up and snaps his fingers a squad of Anbu showed up on there knees behind the hokage. The hokage yells "why are you attacking naruto" the shinobi yells out "we are finishing what the 4th hokage started now move out of the way. The 3rd hokage yells out "Anbu arrest them all take them to Ibiki and Anko tell them to have fun. The 3rd hokage grabs naruto and Shunshin no Jutsu (Body flicker) to his office and lays naruto down on his couch and sits down at his desk doing paperwork.

(4 hours later) Naruto starts to stir from his sleep and starts to look around and sees hokage-jiji and smiles. He says "jiji", sarutobi looks at naruto and runs to him and pulls a chair up to the couch and asks "how are you naruto-kun?" Naruto looks at sarutobi and asks "jiji why do they attack me all the time", sarutobi does a small smile and calls in Anko. Anko walks in and smiles at naruto "hey foxy-chan". Naruto bolts up and looks at her and yells out "Hebi-chan is that you" Anko smiles at naruto and nods her head yes and walks closer to him "yes foxy-chan its me your hebi-chan". Naruto throws his arm around Anko's waist and hugs her. "Hokage-jiji why has hebi-chan come here" Naruto ask's? Sarutobi looks at naruto and smiles and says "she is here to take you back home my boy." Naruto looks back at Anko and smiles and slowly walks to her and grabs her hand. Sarutobi smiles at naruto and motions them to leave and sits down. (with naruto and anko ) "so naruto can " she was interrupted by a scream of pain coming from naruto and sees a kunai sticking out of his back. **(inside narutos mindscape)** Naruto looks around and slowly walks towards the whispering he hears coming from once he reachs there he see two people and a large looking fox he ask's " who are you three and where are we." "**Its ok child we wont hurt these are someone that has waited a long time for u and i have also want to talk to u about something but i will let them talk to you first go on you two." **Naruto looks at the two and sees them crying "who are you two The first person was a male that had the same hair and same eyes he stepped forward and startred talking " i am the Fourth hokage but that's not the name i'm most proud of it is being your father Naruto" steps backward and the person next to him walked forward and she looked beautiful she had red long hair and purple eyes. She stepped forward and started talking " i am kushina but i am also your mother naruto-chan." Naruto looks at both them with tears in his eyes and starts to talk " so i wasn't abandoned at all like the villagers said i was abandoned by them they told me that they couldn't love a demon. The two looks at each other and runs to naruto and engulfs him in a loving hug and says " we will always love you no matter what. We could never abandon you naruto-kun we love you so much."The kyuubi looks at the family and lets a single tear fall from its eyes "**hey kit i want to help u with everything because i am the cause of all your pain in your village. So i will give the power to use steel style where you will be** **able to draw materials from the very earth you stand on and make weapons or shields to protect you it will take awhile for you to get the full handle of the power but i will help you all the way and i believe that they will also help you become the best you can be." **Minato and Kushina looks at each other then naruto and smiles and says " we will help are baby boy to become the best there ever was on this earth even better then the sage of sixth paths. But we must sak what will you do with the power naruto-kun." Naruto looks at both of them with fire in his eyes and replys back by saying "I will use the powers you will help me gain and protect my loved one and destroy my enemy'."

**Me:Thank you for reading my first fanfiction all that i ask is to tell me how you thought of the story thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello my readers i hope my first chapter was good if not then i will try to improve it all.**

**Disclaimers: Spidersage doesn't own a single fiber of naruto**

**(in the hospital)**

WE see naruto slowly stir awake he sits up slowly and starts to cry "it wasn't real it was just a dream " ."No it wasn't soichi it was all real u meet us in your mindscape and you also made a friend in the kyuubi". Naruto smiles and looks around the hospital and grabs his clothing and runs out of the hospital and stops at his apartment and runs in and grabs some raman and heats it up while that heats up he talks to he family and friends. "Kaa-san, Tou-san do i tell jiji that i know who my parents are or do i keep it from him" "Soichi we think you should tell him when you graduate from the academy then tell him and ask for your inheritance that we left you but till then we and the kyuubi will train you for the real world all we ask you to do if to keep it hidden from others that you are strong or they might hurt you soichi now i believe kyuubi has something to tell us" .**"Yes i do kit the bloodline i gave you will be hard to control at first but with help and me it should be able for u to control at the right level once you graduate but till then i worked out a training schedule in the morning you will eat a healthy breakfast then we will have you run 2 miles and do 40 crunches then you will do 45 sit-ups after that you will go to the library and look for the history of the sage of six paths and the beginning of the bijuus. then you mom will help you in fuinjustu and kenjustu where you dad will help you in ninjustu and genjustu. I will help you in chakra minipulation and control so you will have better use of your chakra without wasting it." **Naruto nods and slowly starts to disappear and say "i love you guys". Naruto wakes up to the sun shining into his apartment he goes and looks for food and finds healthy food with a note attached saying from your hebi-chan. Naruto with the help of his kaa-san cooks a healthy meal and eats the he does his routine and on his free time he reads about other stuff like how to create your own technique in ninjustu.

(Time skip 2 years)

Naruto wakes up and takes a shower letting water cascade down his semi-built body. He steps out and grabs clothes that consist of a black anbu style pants and a grey shirt after that he does his normal routine that consists of 5 miles around the whole village then 120 crunches and 125 sit-up and reading up on more fuinjustu that he found he is close to becoming a chunin level in seals not long ago he made an anti-rape seal and has been selling those. With the money he bought himself new clothes and healthy food and renovated his apartment complex that became his 1 year ago because the old owner died of a heart attack, so naruto has been fixing the place up for others to live in soon. He has come a long was or so his parents say and the kyuubi says because his chakra control in that of a elite genin and his ninjustus consist of 3 e ranks justus and 4 d ranks and 3 c ranks his dad said he isnit ready for more yet until he masters the other where he doesn't need handseals. He has been failing lately on his bloodline and the problem he has been having is he can't pull the right amount of materials from the earth to make a sword that calls to him like his kaa-sans does for her. Naruto sits crossed leged and slowls his breathing till he is calm in the mind and soul and starts to pull on his bloodline which slowly pulls the black iron from the materials form the earth in which it slowly starts to take a form of a normal ninjato but then it become unstable and falls apart. He sighs in frustration and lays down and pulls out a advanced fuinjustu book and starts to read it. He looks to his side and says "anko-chan why are you spying on me?" Anko steps out of the shadows and slowly walks towards naruto slowly " I wasn,t spying on you i was only watching there is a difference Naruto-kun." "That maybe true anko but since when has my life been your problem." Anko looks at naruot and smiles " It became my problem when i found out that you was like me who is shunned and hated for something we couldn,t control." Naruto stands up and stretches and looks at anko and starts to walk up to her "Anko-chan if it isn't a problem may i asked when it happened?"

Anko looks at naruto and rubs her neck where the cursed seal is she then sits down and starts to explain what she meant. Before they knew it the sun has started going down showing that at least 2 hours has past. Naruto stands up and looks at anko and says "anko-chan i will try to find a way to get ride of your cursed seal that Orochi-teme gave you." Naruto starts to leave only to hear anko yell out "ill be waiting and when you do finish the seal i will award you something." "you dont have to after all you are my precious person anko-chan and i will do anything for my precious person." Naruto looks around his apartment and find something misplaced and walks to a floor board that hide all his valuables he runs to them and sees a silver locket holding a dragon. Naruto picks up the locket and sees it has a note on it and it read"

To naruto

This locket was your mothers she wore it when she was younger up till she died so i figured its time to return it to you

Love Neko-neechan

Naruto starts to tear up and here his mom and dad speak to him within his mind "_Wow i cant believe she still had that but that was suppose to go to when you reached the age of six i guess she must of though you were ready to have it naru-chan."_"Kaa-san what is this necklace" naruto askes. "_Its a heir loom givven to me by my father when i left uzu to come here."_ Naruot puts the locket on and wears it proudly and goes and lays down and falls into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(two years into the academy)

Naruto sits in the back with a scroll labeled as advanced sealing while the students come in and sit everywhere Shikamara nara and choji akimichi friends since they were little sat next to naruto after say hi shika laid his head down and started to sleep while choji started to eat. Naruto looks up in time to see sakura and ino two die hard fangirls for a emo named saskue uchiha the brother to itachi uchiha the one who has been helping naruto further himself in the shinobi arts like sneaking chakra control and has been trying to help find him a kenjustu scrool for him because his mothers didnt fit him neither did the uchihas. Naruto goes back to reading while iruka walks in and starts to teach after the academy is over naruto runs to a unused trianing ground and starts to pratice water walking like his mom and dad taught him speaking of them they have taught naruto almost everything they know besides justus because naruto doesnt have the right amount of control over his massive researves. He has finally created his blade out of black iron said to be the toughest metal in the world he has name it shini-hime (death princess). Since he created her he has been trying to find the right style to use for her but he and itachi has yet to find one so he just keeps practicing swings and the power behind it.

Since naruto has gotten the dragon locket and has been wearing it always his skin has taken a some what reptile toughness but not just any toughness a dragons skin toughness. Since then he has been trying to figure if he can make it so he can have a skin tight so he can put on his clothes he got from anko from his last birthday. Naruto has been keeping a low profile in the academy so he has choosen to take the title dead last till he is ready to protect himself and his precious people like Sara-jiji and anko-chan as well as itachi-niisan. Naruto has been training till his bones crack his strength isn't up to pair with Tsunade but its up there he can destroy a boulder with two hits. Naruto looks up at a tree" itachi-niisan what are u doing here". itachi Shunshin next to naruto and looks at him with happy eyes" i think i found u a style naruto-kun" Naruto looks at Itachi " really nii-san you found me a style for death-hime." Itachi smiles and nods his head " yes Naruto-kun i found you a style but it will be hard because it will need a lot of concentration so you will need the kage bushin to help you but you must do the physical part while they practice the style." Naruto smiles and creates over 200 clones and orders them to get to work on the style while he started to work out more.

Since Itachi found a style that has no name for it Naruto has been working on the style for about three months. Naruto has been slowly doing the lower stances because he wasn't ready for the intermediate stances but he is getting close because of all the kage bushin. Naruto has been creating over 200 each day to help him complete the basic stance of the style he has also been gradually increasing his weight on him he is at 100 lbs on booth arms and legs he has 250 lbs on his waist. He is fixing to up his weight some more. Right now we find are favorite blond in traning ground 66 running from someone that is throwing kunia knifes at him "Anko-chan why do u do this whenever i come herre. "Because naurto its to help you with your reflexs in the dodging thats why i don want to hear you got by a kunia knife because you wasnt paying attention to your surroundings thats why i do this for you." Anko says. So are favorite blond keeps running till he calls his shini-hime and blocks the two incoming kunia knifes. Naruto starts to call metals from the earths core and start to make weapons and throws them at anko one nearly hitting her. "thats enough naruto-kun we can stop." Anko says.

(next morning)

Naruto wakes up to fell a eavy weight on his chest so he opens his eyes and sees anko on his chest sleeping with a smile on her beautiful face. When naruto realized what he said he blushed and he heard his mom say"Oh does my naru-chan have a crush on an-chan. minato naruto-chan has a crush on little anko-chan haha." "really im so proud he has someone like her though because he'll need it for his road ahead." "You are correct minato he will need all the help further in life and i think she is perfect for the kit." Naruto blushes even more hearing the kuuybi and his parens say that. Naruto creates a sealless clone and substitues with him and goes and cooks breakfast for him and wakes up to the smell of dongos being made o she gets up and walks into the kitchen to the site of naruto making the dangos she hears morning anko i hope i was a good pillow." All she does is blush a deep red. "sorry naruto-kun." "its ok anko-chan lets eat ok then i have to go meet itachi for training." they both sit down and starts to eat there food in peace once they both finish naruto creats a shadow clone to clean. "bye anko-chan ill see u tonight ok." with that he shushins to the training ground he is suppose to meet itachi.(a hour passes) Naruto feel a familiar chakra source thats when itachi appears in a shushin. "Hey itachi how come you was late?" naruto askes. Itachi looks at naruto and gives him a caring smile" me and my father where fightinh again sorry naruto-kun for being late but i see you occupied your time" Itachi says while pointinh at all the clones training and reading books. Naruto looks at Itachi and chuckles " ya i had to do something or i would of gone insane dettebyo."

Itachi smiles and throws naruto a scroll. Naruto catches the scroll and looks at Itachi " What is this Itachi?" Itachi looks at naruto and says " It is a scroll filled with some d rank justus for u to practice and master because the hokage jas given my team a mission that might last for a while so i want you to master those few justus for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Spidersage : hello my readers i have been busy that and i could not figure a way to continue my story so i have come to realize that i have set myself up to fail horribly by taking on something as big as giving naruto multiple bloodlines. So i am revamping the naruto master of bloodlines to have him only have 2 maybe 3 bloodlines but i will also make him have more then one summoning contract. The reason for the revamping is i find it kinda hard to figure a way for him to gain them all without it seeming like im just throwing it in for fun. So my readers i am sorry for just posting this now and i hope that this does not make u leave.**


End file.
